


Sand and Sun

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Everyone wore sunscreen and no one got burned XD
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2





	Sand and Sun

Cassian was laid out on the blanket, arm draped over his eyes and book discarded in favor of sleeping beneath their giant umbrella. The sand provided a cushioned bed, and Cassian could feel himself melting into it. It was one of those summer beach days where the clouds passed by lazily, covering the sun every now and then.

Cassian stirred as he heard his boyfriend return. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. He noticed Bodhi’s hands were full of seashells. 

“Whatcha doing, love?” Cassian asked, curious.

“I love collecting these and giving them to my sister,” Bodhi said as he sat down on their large blanket and proudly displayed the seashells he’d collected. Cassian sat up, picking some of them up to examine them.

“These are beautiful,” Cassian said, inspecting one particularly opalescent pink one.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Bodhi said, leaning forward and kissing Cassian’s cheek. He collected up the shells and put them in an empty cup from their long-ago eaten lunch. Bodhi settled onto the blanket and curled into Cassian, making him hum. 

Cuddled in one another’s arms, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wore sunscreen and no one got burned XD


End file.
